In recent years, composite materials have become preferred materials for development of aircraft in various countries in the world owing to such advantages as high specific strength, high rigidity, as well as fatigue resistance and corrosion resistance. Conventional method for forming composite material components are mainly manual layup and filament winding. Manual layup has such disadvantages as low production efficiency, high labor intensity, and high scrap rate. Layup quality relies heavily on operators' experiences and technical skills. Filament winding can only be used to manufacture large components with positive surface curvature. As a result, automated layup of composite materials is a trend in modern aircraft manufacturing field.
Technology of automated layup of composite materials is divided into narrow tape automated layup and tow automated layup. Narrow tape automated layup of composite materials adopts narrow tape with isolating lining paper, which can only be used in layup of components having simple curvature or planar components. Tow automated layup of composite materials adopts multiple tows of prepreg yarn that are individually transferred and cut. A fiber layup head is used to cluster several tows of prepreg yarn into a prepreg band with a variable width, and then hot press the prepreg band on the mould for shaping. Tow automated layup of composite materials can be used for layup of hyperboloid structure having complicated configuration, such as fuselage and S-shaped air inlet, which is widely applicable.
As tows of composite materials are conveyed independently, when a roll of prepreg yarn runs out, it is necessary to replace the tow coil and lining paper coil. Chinese Patent Publication No. CN105690801A disclosed a universal layup device for automated layup of carbon fiber composite; wherein, tow layup unit comprises a support tray. The support tray is installed with a tow thermostat. The tow thermostat is provided with a plurality of sleeve assemblies. The sleeve assemblies rotate around a sleeve spindle fixed on the support tray. Each of the sleeve assemblies comprises a sleeve. The tow is winded on a surface of the sleeve. Layers of the tow are isolated by plastic film. The sleeve is sleeved on the sleeve spindle. Rotation of the sleeve is driven by a driving motor. A film-stripping roll shaft is provided beside each sleeve assembly. The film-stripping roll shaft is used for winding and collection of plastic film among tows.
Chinese Patent Publication No, CN104626610A disclosed a modularized fiber layup head for automated layup of composite materials; wherein, a fiber coil mounting module is used for quick assembly and disassembly of fiber coil for layup. The module includes a magnetic powder brake used to regulate tension of tows, a bearing seat used for mounting of a bearing, a bearing end cap for positioning of a bearing outer ring, an angular contact ball bearing, a grommet used to connect the bearing end cap with the magnetic powder brake, a fiber coil, an intermediate shaft for mounting of the fiber coil, a coupler used to transfer torque produced by the magnetic powder brake to the intermediate shaft, a stop ring used for positioning of fiber coil, and a nut used to fix the fiber coil. Its functions are realized based on the following principles. Use the nut and the stop ring to fix the fiber coil. A friction force produced by the stop ring and an internal shaft of the fiber coil realize security between the fiber coil and the intermediate shaft for rotation. It is known that there are few mounting devices adapted for fiber coil and lining paper coil according to information disclosed so far; it is impossible to effectively solve the problem of sliding between the fiber coil or the lining paper coil and mounting device. Furthermore, most of the mounting devices have such disadvantages as complicated disassembly and low efficiency.